Journey Of The Silent Hellraiser
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: There has always been the fine line between humans who can use magic and the creatures than have magic flowing through their vains. Hitotose has long since ripped that fine line to shreds. When magic returned to the land he learned to wield his magic and now he is dragged into the blood bath that is Aelin's life as he survives and protects through bloodshed he creates on his own.


Well I have been reading the series a lot lately. Actually I have been binge reading the series. I'm reading the Tower Of Dawn book right now, so I am doing this fiction for fun.

First thing is first, I probably won't get everything down perfectly since I'm doing this for fun. Second thing is I will write in my own way, not like the great Sarah J. Maas. Next is that this will follow some of the main story for the most part, but I will make this unique with my OC. This will obviously start with Empire Of Storms just to let you know. Without further interruptions, start reading!

Chapter 1: New And Old Acquaintances

"What's wrong?" A seventeen years old boy asks sitting on an office desk. The office to the Pirate Lord Rolfe. "Is this about that guy I killed?"

"Get the hell out!" Rolfe growls from the middle of the room. He just walked into the room from sending the four visitors away. Again. Now he is faced with the one he really doesn't want to see.

"Come on Rolfe, he totally deserved it. He killed, raped, tortured and even had slaves. I think you should appreciate me getting rid of a bad business partner." He says nonchalant about Rolfe's temper.

"You are just as insufferable as that Sardothian bitch." The Pirate Lord states.

"The difference is that I have never been caught. Nobody knows who I am other than my allias." The boy retorts.

"If you're going to annoy me then throw your damn whiskey." Rolfe says sitting in one of his extra chairs.

The boy grins pulling the bottle out from behind him. "I got this for you while on my way back from that guy's place. You know, as a gift to a friend." He says tossing the bottle to Rolfe. The pirate catches it thinking of how old it could be.

"Just like every last time." He grumbles taking a drink from the bottle.

"Come on Rolfe, if it wasn't for me a lot more of your crew would have died." He reasons.

The pirate averts his eyes. "Don't remind me." The Valg had tried to invade the port and his crew would have been decimated if not for him coming to help. "Which reminds me. You never told me what your magic is. You claim you have it, but never show it."

"Correction. I have multiple forms of magic." He reminds. He holds up one finger. "Lightning," Sparks spring from the finger tip. "Water," The ship rocks a little bit shocking Rolfe. "Fire." A bit of fire manifests at the tip of his extended middle finger. "And wind." He finishes using the wind magic to float five feet in the air in a sitting position.

Rolfe's eye brow twitches. "You mean almost all my crew died when you could have just used your magic to shred those things to charcoal and spread them into the wind?" He asks.

The teen just sighs. "I was rushing there with my wind and water magic as fast as I could which didn't leave me with too much when I arrived. At that point I could only use my skills and reflexes." He explains. "Now I can definitely go hours on end with my magic, but I just got the powers back when this all went down."

Rolfe just sighs. An idea perks him from his not so happy mood. "Do you really want to kill any bad business partner of mine without me ever getting angry?" He asks grinning.

The teen lands on the ground in front of the pirate. "Of course! That would make everything so much easier!" He exclaims. 'Among with other benefits.'

"I'd imagine you seen the four people here earlier. Am I right?"

"Well I seen the three males and the King of Adarlin, but yes I have." He replies.

Rolfe's eye twitches. "Stop being a smart ass if you want me not to be even angrier." He threatens. The teens nods keeping his mouth shut. "I want you to keep an eye on them without those four knowing. Think you can do that?"

The teen laughs. "Can I handle this? Of course I can! I wasn't nicknamed the Silent Hellraiser for nothing!" He brags.

"That name contradicts your personality so much." Rolfe retorts.

"Have you ever really seen me sneak around?" He asks blurring to behind Rolfe's chair. "Have you?" He asks more quietly than before.

Rolfe is speachless. He hadn't even seen him move before he heard him behind his chair. His grin returns. "Then go and keep an eye on them until I let you know otherwise."

The teen walks to the door opening it without a word. He leaves the room leaving Rolfe much less stressed. The teen frowns once he reaches the outside. He can sense the four easily with his heitened senses.

"Those two…they have a bond to Maeve." He mutters. His mood darkens. "What the hell is she doing having her pawns here?" He runs off jumping over roofs towards the four.

Later

The teen is currently walking into a hotel making sure he doesn't look suspicious. This is the hotel he senses the four. He walks in taking his hood off showing his jet black hair and saphire colored eyes.

He reaches the counter looking the worker in the eyes. A sign he has learned makes people respect you easier and ask less questions. Depending on the person. There is definitely those that it backfired with.

"What's your name and how long will you be staying?" The man asks because of work regulation.

"My name is Hitotose and I plan to stay for a week." He answers laying down one gold coin. "Keep the change, I have pleanty." He tells the guy.

"Don't cause any trouble and you'll be fine kid." He says handing Hitotose a key.

Hitotose cracks a small smile. "Don't worry, sir. I promise not to cause you any trouble." The teen promises knowing the worker couldn't care less if he caused trouble as long as it didn't involve him or his business.

"Who are you?" A stern voice asks from behind Hitotose. The teen inwardly smirks. The one and only Prince Rowan is behind him. He hadn't sensed him sneak up, but that makes the challenge in tracking him and the other three interesting. Unless you count smelling that pine and snow on him from a mile away.

Hitotose turns to the tall man looking as if he is no more than a young traveler. With very little on him. Nothing but his chlothes. And several different daggers under his chlothes just in case his magic turns out to be too flashy for the time.

"My name is Hitotose, sir. What is yours?" He asks in a friendly manner ignoring the fact that he already failed the stealth part of the mission and Rowan's hood is covering his head. Specifically his ears and identity.

"That's none of your business kid." Rowan states bluntly.

"Then I have no interest in talking to you." The teen replies turning to go to the room he rented followed by Rowan. Hitotose stops in front of his door seemingly right next to the other three. That means Rowan likely rests here too.

"I'll ask this once, why do I smell blood all over you?" Rowan demands.

Hitotose goes to say something, but a small bit of fire magic catches his attention. It's not nearby, but he knows what the feeling of fire magic feels like and when another with it enters enters close enough proximity. The fire magic wielder is about twenty blocks away if he had to guess.

"Sorry, but I have to do something." Hitotose says going to walk past Rowan. The fae male grabs his shoulder in a tight grip. The teen stops in place. "Let go of me." He demands in a stern voice.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Rowan asks coldly.

The teen frowns focusing his fire magic to heat up his arm that Rowan is holding. Rowan starts to notices as Hitotose's arm starts to feel like a a raging flame. Similar to Aelin's own heat her flames give off. Not as strong, but definitely similar.

As that goes through his mind the teen pulls his arm away returning Rowan's attention to him. "There's never a need for senseless killing." Hitotose says walking away. 'Sorry Rolfe, but my curiosity is greater than the need to obey you.'

Rowan watches him leave until he is gone. He walks into the room finding the other three. "What's going on?" Dorian asks.

"I think Rolfe already sent a spy." He replies. "He reeks of blood." He continues.

"What was that magic we felt?" Fenrys questions curiously. "It felt similar to that of Aelin herself."

"It was that spy. It seems he has fire magic too, but I haven't seen anything other than him making his arm feel hot." Rowan explains still weary of the two fae males.

Elsewhere

"I found you fire user." Hitotose mutters spotting the source. She is searching the boat that Rolfe once kept his slaves. 'I wonder if that is Aelin?' He wonders growing a grin. It seems things are going to be fun for him.

"Who are you and why are you spying on her?" A feminine voice demands behind him. "Don't make any sudden movement unless you want my blade buried in your heart."

Hitotose keeps grinning. "I haven't been in such a predicament like this is so long that I forgot the rush it gives." He says keeping his excitement down as best as he could.

"Answer the questions." A male voice asks from behind him possibly next to the female.

"I simply came here then saw her searching an abandoned boat that used to carry slaves once upon a time." He answers. "And assuming that is what she is trying to find out then I couldn't assume anything more than her being Celaena Sardothian." He answers pretending not to know her real name.

"You're pretty smart." Aelin states walking over to them. "Well at least smarter than the last time I saw you." She says stopping in front of him with the look of an ego as big as all of these ships put together.

"You know this guy?" The guy asks.

"So this is that guy you told me about while here?" The girl asks.

"Yes he is. He is known as Silent Hellraiser." She introduces as he turns around to find the Wolf Of The North and a girl that looks like Aelin. A shapeshifter.

"You forgot my name already?" The teen asks in a mocked feeling of hurt. "I thought our fight ran so much deeper." He says remembering the fight between the two just before she got away from the bay.

"You two fought?" The guy, Aedion, asks surprised. "Silent Hellraiser is a name that has been known to kill those he distastes easily and efficiently from here to the Wastes, Terrasen, the Deserted Land, Adarlin and even Fenharrow! There isn't a place he won't go! And you expect me to believe this is him?"

"I'm that well known? I thought I was much more descreat." Hitotose admits blushing a little. "Actually that explains a lot." He quickly mutters thinking back to how quick he was noticed by Rowan.

"So why did you actually come here?" Aelin asks.

"I sensed quite the interesting power of fire. Quite powerful actually." He replies watching the three for any signs that would give them away. He knows it is Aelin next to him, but he wants to see if he can get a reaction. None. Not even a flinch.

"Who do you think it could be?" Aelin asks.

"Oh I think you know who it is." He says. "Don't you Aelin?" She smirks while Adion and the shapeshifter narrows their eyes

"You have indeed grown smarter. But you are filled with magic yourself. What could it be?" She wonders directing the indirect question at Hitotose.

Electricity Sparks all over his body as he smirks watching impressed looks. "Nothing much. Just some lightning and electricity. Actually I'm not sure about lightning. I know I can do the electricity easily, but I haven't tried lightning. I have quite the abundance of magic, but I still haven't tried." He rants.

"You sure like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" The shapeshifter asks.

"I have a question though." Adion says while Hitotose stops his magic. "You two are huge assassins. Which one of you won?"

"I did." Both of them say at the same time.

Aelin shakes her head. "Sorry, but we have something to do." She states walking away.

The teen goes to say something, but he notices something in one of the windows of a nearby building. Two young children strapped to the wall and their parents nailed to the wall by their throats. The two children have tear stains on their face looking dead inside. Like they've been there for a while.

Hitotose goes into a deathly calm. "Goodbye then Aelin." He disappears in the blink of an eye to the building.

"He is pretty fast. Wouldn't you say Aelin?" Lysandra says walking away behind Aelin.

"He would definitely be a pain in the ass to fight." She replies.

Over with Hitotose he is gripping a man in one hand and another in the other hand. The two are bloody and battered as well as the room being destroyed. "So how does it feel?" Hitotose asks looking very uncaring. Uncaring towards their beaten bodies. "To know you'll meet similar fates as the parents."

The two men widen their eyes that had already began to turn black beneath the blood. "You can't do that!" One barely cries out. He is suddenly dropped towards the ground, but Hitotose's foot intervenes kicking the man into the wall creating spiderweb cracks on the wall and the sound of breaking bones.

He stays silent looking at the man still in his other hand. "I won't grovel to you!" He states trying to sound threatening, but his shaking body gives his fear away.

Hitotose slowly pulls out a dagger frightening the man. "Shut up." He orders pressing the tip of the dagger against his throat. He uses his wind magic to push the dagger all the way in and pin him into the way after flying through the air. He looks the the two children giving a small smile. "I'm sorry kids, let's get you cleaned up and fed before I get you somewhere safe."

The kids blink slowly as Hitotose unstraps them. The two follow him out thinking one thing. Why did this ruthless guy save them? He seemed so brutal in defeating them.

"By the way, please don't tell anyone about what I have done. Tell them a stranger found you two after this all happened. Anything in between you have to figure out." The teen tells them.

"Thank you Hitotose." One of the two thank. Hitotose doesn't think twice about this since he was known around Skull Bay. Many people knew him. If they didn't know him then they heard rumors of him.

"No problem." He says. Hitotose looks solemnly to the bay. 'I hate doing this so much. I hate seeing kids become orphins.'

End

And done! I hope this was good, I was trying with this idea and another, but this one seemed better. I hope I made the right choice.

So if you didn't know, the name Hitotose actually has a cool meaning. I'd encourage you to look it up. The character himself will grow in time, don't worry. This is only beginning so it can possibly improve over time. Hopefully.

But any advice will always be appreciated. And if you want to ask something without using the review thing then you can pm me. I might not reply right away, but I will eventually. Thanks!

Anyway, I don't think I have anything else to say. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
